First Impressions
by iffulovedme
Summary: Atobe/Oshitari. Arrogant and lonely, Atobe Keigo is the residential king at Hyoutei. Enter Oshitari Yuushi. The new kid from Kansai. They have nothing in common, aside from a thing called tennis and an overwhelming attraction towards each other.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue

Atobe Keigo was running late to class. This in itself was odd, so it should really not have been surprising what happened next. Atobe was mentally cursing his fangirls who had waylaid him by his locker when he ran into someone. And kept going. He only glanced back once and caught a glimpse of blue hair. Weird. Shrugging, Atobe continued on his way. Little did he know, his life was going to change.

Oshitari Yuushi picked up his books, hating his new school already. From what he could tell everyone was exactly the same: ridiculously wealthy, snobbish and perfectly happy to stay that way for the rest of their carefree lavish lives. The boy he had just run into only confirmed his previous assessment. Though it had been quick, Oshitari could tell that the boy was self confident and his clothes looked expensive. Oshitari sighed. This school and its students work ethic irritated Oshitari, the tensai who worked because he liked to learn new things. Oshitari was sure he had already figured this school out and it did not bode well. Of course, Oshitari couldn't have known the boy that had run into him would be the one person he couldn't figure out.

If either boy had known what the other would come to mean, it probably wouldn't have made a difference: if nothing else, they loved a challenge.

Chapter 1:

The dream begun like always: Oshitari stood in a dark room. Alone, except he could clearly hear people moving around him as they passed him by. He didn't move and no one bumped into him. He could feel two eyes staring at him. He turned every which way but to no avail. Suddenly, as though the lights had been turned on, Oshitari saw many bodies, all similarly clad in the Hyoutei uniform. He could see through the masses to where a man walked, followed by a boy who couldn't be more than Oshitari's age. He got the distinct impression that it was the boy who held the power. Interesting. Ever since starting at Hyoutei, Oshitari had wondered who held more power: the students or the teachers?

The bell rang and Oshitari woke up at the end of his English class. It was the last class of the day and he stretched, waiting as his classmates bustled around him. He slowly put his books in his bag and noticed there were two other stragglers in the room. A red head was nudging his friend, seemingly sound asleep, from his slumber.

"Jiroh, c'mon we don't wanna be late for tennis practice!" The red head turned to look for help, and saw Oshitari.

"You! C'mere and help me wake him up," he paused. "Please."

Oshitari shouldered his bag and walked over.

"What do I do?" Oshitari asked, perplexed.

The classroom door opened and a loud voice called, "Gakuto! Hurry up!"

Gakuto and Oshitari looked at the newcomer. There stood a slender boy with the longest hair, pitch black, Oshitari had ever seen.

"I know, Ryoh. Jiroh won't wake up." Gakuto pointed at the sleeping boy.

"Oi! Jiroh, didn' t you have a match with _Atobe _today?"

The result was instantaneous

"Mou, where'd Keigo get to?" Jiroh sat up, yawning.

Gakuto rolled his eyes at Oshitari. "Figures."

"Hey, I'm Gakuto. The girly one's Ryo and Sleeping Beauty is Jiroh." Gakuto stuck out his hand.

"Oshitari Yuushi." Oshitari took it in a firm grip before letting it go.

Gakuto smiled. "Cool."

"Gekidasa daze," Ryo contradicted before adding, "We're already late."

Gakuto, Ryo and Jiroh moved towards the door as one. Oshitari stood there awkwardly before Gakuto saved him.

"Wanna try out for the tennis team?" He ignored Shisido who made a noise of objection.

Shrugging gracefully, Oshitari nodded. He wanted to meet this Atobe Keigo.


	2. Chapter 2

*present*

Atobe's first thought upon seeing Oshitari beside his friends was: _simply stunning_. No one should have been allowed to be so beautiful, besides himself, naturally. But he _was_. Atobe rarely, if ever, graced anyone with his compliments. That he was noticing and amazed by someone's beauty besides his own was astronomical. He had the strangest urge to run his hands through the blue hair, to know everything about this dazzling creature. But that would have been totally out of character and would have sent everyone around him into panic attacks so he settled for staring at his new found obsession with the full force of his Ore-sama-ness.

Unused to such scrutiny but unwilling to let it get to him, Oshitari stared right back at him. Atobe tilted his head in thought and smiled. It was a sharp smile that Oshitari would later come to associate with hell.

"And you are?" he asked in his velvet voice.

Oshitari grinned.

"Oshitari Yuushi. The pleasure's all mine." He pointedly held out his hand. _Will you accept my challenge? _

"Indeed." Atobe squeezed his hand. Hard. The message was clear. _Challenge duly noted. May the best man win. And by that I mean me. _

They shared a smirk, each quietly marveling at the beauty who stood opposite them.

*15 minutes ago*

Ryo, Gakuto, Jiroh, and Oshitari all walked together towards the Hyoutei tennis courts.

Oshitari found himself staring at Shisido's hair, which really was quite long. Unfortunately, Ryo noticed.

"What are you staring at, foureyes?" he asked cuttingly.

"Why is your hair so long?" Oshitari returned, ignoring the insult.

For some reason, Ryo blushed. Gakuto snorted. "It's because Atobe has a thing for long hair- Ouch!" Gakuto whined as Ryo hit him.

That name again. Oshitari wondered who this Atobe person was. He had only been here a day and yet the focus and highlight of most conversations seemed to circulate around this 'Atobe'.

"And who _is _Atobe?" His companions stopped and Oshitari stopped too. "What?"

They resumed walking, trading each other disbelieving glances.

"How could you begin explain Atobe Keigo?" Ryo asked aloud.

"He's wealthy, arrogant, rude, arrogant, domineering, arrogant, a tennis prodigy, not too bad lookingt- did I mention arrogant?" Gakuto stated, ticking off each trait with is fingers.

Oshiari nodded, amused. "Ah, but if he's so arrogant, why is he the main topic of discussion?"

Gakuto rolled his eyes once more. "I just told you."

"The point is," Ryo interrupted. "He stands out at our elitist school- that should tell you something."

"Okay." Oshitari nodded as though he understood. Why would someone that unpleasant be so popular? It just didn't add up.

Jiroh looked at him with understanding. "You'll see," he said sagely. "When Atobe plays tennis, he changes and it is _magical_." He got a dreamy expression on his face. "And he promised me a match this afternoon!" he announced proudly.

"Whatever," Ryo responded. He sounded slightly put out.

The conversation stilled as they entered the Hyoutei courts.

*

Oshitari looked at the only person who could be Atobe Keigo. And he looked again. He was positive it was the same person who had run into him. Why wasn't he surprised? Even then Atobe had screamed confidence. But, he really shouldn't have stood out, Oshitari mused, as he stared in overt fascination at the regular who had made Vice-Captain. He was wearing the same Hyoutei tennis uniform as everyone else. _He should not have stood out._ He should not have sent a shock through Oshitari's body. But he did.

Everything about Atobe radiated an overflowing sense of self-assurance, from his designer tennis shoes to his perfectly styled hair. The aura of confidence only grew stronger as Atobe closed in on them.

"Why are you late?" Every word was executed with the faintest tinge of rebuke. The voice the words were spoken in was soft but dangerous, deep, but pleasant to listen to.

"It won't happen again," Gakuto assured him. They all seemed to know Atobe could have cared less about the reason for their lateness.

"Fine. 15 laps for warm up." Atobe's lip curled. "2 laps for every minute you were late."

Trying to be inconspicuous, Ryo glanced at his watch and cursed mentally. They were ten minutes late.

Oshitari watched as the other started to run, joining and passing those who were already on the track. They were good. They were Atobe's; they couldn't afford to be anything but.

*present*

"So, Oshitari-kun, is it? Do you play tennis?" Atobe broke the silence.

Oshitari stood up and reached his full height. Damn, he wasn't taller than Atobe. "Yeah, I suppose. Nothing serious though."

Atobe nodded his understanding. Something flickered in his eyes as he said, "Will you indulge me in a match?"

"But of course." Oshitari paused before saying, "Vice-captain."

The flicker became a flame before going out. No, it wasn't gone- it was still there. _Smoldering_, ready to be called upon, to explode. _Glowing_, Oshitari thought.

*

Atobe might have been half in love with Oshitari when they found a clear court to play on, but it didn't mean he would go easy on him. No, quite the opposite. Oshitari had to learn what it meant to be part of Atobe's team. What it meant was hard work, sweat, commitment, on the odd occasion it meant tears, but most of all it meant pride and victory. Always, victory. If you couldn't deliver, couldn't cut it, _you_ were cut. And you had to accept it. Atobe might as well have owned the school; he owned the hearts and minds of the entire student population. And he knew it.

It was time to show Oshitari just why he was called Ore-sama.

"Smooth or rough," he asked, eyes ablaze.

The wind rustled through Oshitari's blue hair as he replied, "Rough. But you can serve."

Indeed, it landed on rough.

A roughish smile lit Atobe's features as he said, "Why, thank you."

A saying came to mind but Oshitari dismissed it. He'd always thought the saying '_don't play with fire_' was a stupid one.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what'd you think of the new kid?" Gakuto asked Ryo as they ran their laps, pacing themselves.

Ryo grunted.

"He seems cool," put in Jiroh.

"Aw, Ryo, are you mad that I told him the real reason you're growing out your hair?"

Ryo grunted again and threw a glare at Gakuto.

Jiroh eeped, "Wait, you weren't joking?"

Ryo shrugged, seemingly unperturbed. "Doesn't matter, does it? He likes girls."

Jiroh sighed. "Yeah, suppose that's true. Anyway," Jiroh glanced to where Atobe and Oshtiari were facing off. "he's sort of pretty, in a geeky sort of way. Wonder what Keigo thinks."

Gakuto nodded thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I've heard about him. Other kids were talking about him during lunch. They say he's a genius."

"Keigo won't like that," muttered Ryo, but he was grinning slightly. "Oh, look at that. Seems like they're going to play. Uh oh, Keigo had on his, I'm-Ore-sama-thus-I-will-win-face. Poor kid."

"Hmmm," was all Gakuto said. He didn't know why, but he felt like Oshitari could take Atobe on. "Jiroh, what do you- Jiroh?"

Jiorh had begun to sprint, a mad glint in his eye.

The other two sprinted to catch up, sending other Hyoutei tennis players scrambling to get out of their way.

Jiroh kept running until he reached Atobe and skidded to a stop.

Ryo and Gakuto heard, as did most of the other members, as Jiroh cried out, "Mou Atobe! I thought we were supposed to play a match! You _promised_!"

Atobe lifted one shoulder in response. He didn't seem in the least perturbed by the distraught Jiroh. Oshitari looked on curiously.

"Ah~n. Ore-sama never breaks his promises. I'm sorry," Atobe glanced in Oshitari's direction. "We'll have to postpone our match."

Oshitari bowed his head in acquiesce. "I shall watch your match with Jiroh-kun, then."

Atobe nodded before setting off with Jiroh in the direction of the nearest court, which emptied as soon as Atobe set foot inside.

*

Oshitari found himself caught up in the game even though he himself was not playing. He had never understood the lure of tennis until _now. _Until he watched Atobe play. Jiroh was right. _It was magical. _He had thought he would find nothing put power and greed here at Hyoutei. But he was wrong. On that court, with Atobe a sweet combination of sweat and concentrated brilliance across the net, he'd found something more. There was talent, too, to be found at this prestigious high school. Interestingly enough, people here valued talent rather than money because everyone had so much of it already. Oshitari might not like Atobe much as a person, but he could play tennis unlike anyone Oshitari had ever seen before. He had a fire and Oshitari wanted it for himself.

*


	4. Chapter 4

The courts were silent when the match ended, but not for long. Then came the predicable cheering and oohing at Atobe's prowess. Seemingly immune, Atobe shook Jiroh's hand and they walked off the court together. A tall, bulky player who Oshitari knew was named Kabaji jogged up to Atobe and gave him a water bottle and towel. Interestingly enough, Jiroh did not receive his own set. Whether this was because he lost the match and it was some unvoiced Hyoutei rule that the losers received nothing or because it was simply another demonstration of Atobe Keigo's strange hold on the entire school, Oshitari did not know. He guessed it was probably the latter.

Atobe drank the water and tossed the towel to Jiroh who caught it, looking dazed.

"Mou, thanks Keigo." Jiroh's tone seemed strangely surprised.

Atobe said nothing but drank the water. With a sigh he ran an elegantly fingered hand through his hair, slightly grimacing at the sweat he found there. He snapped his fingers and Kabaji immediately supplied him with another towel.

"Here." Atobe looked at Oshitari while he tossed the water bottle with some water left in it to a pleased Jiroh.

Atobe tilted his head, nodding in the direction of the locker rooms. "Oshitari-kun, wait for me after practice. I'll only be a moment." He strode off purposefully towards the Hyoutei changing rooms.

*

Oshitari was still waiting for the Vice-captain when Gakuto appeared with a muttering Ryo and a hyper Jiroh.

"Oh, Oshitari-kun! Sorry I stole your match with Keigo!" Jiroh didn't sound too sorry but Oshitari could very well understand. If it had been him who had a match with the vivacious Vice-captain, he would not have welcomed any interruption. "Ja ne!" He waved enthusiastically before bouncing away, presumably towards home.

"See ya," Ryo said without looking at Oshitari. "Gakuto, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll see you tomorrow." Gakuto waved Ryo goodbye, who glanced back once before shrugging and leaving.

"It's strange," a thoughtful Gakuto commented to an equally thoughtful Oshitari when they were left alone. "But he seems to have calmed down, somewhat."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow but Gakuto continued of his own accord. "Last year, Atobe would've made an example out of Jiroh. First off, he was late. Second of all," Gakuto looked up at the sky before staring at Oshitari's eyes again. "Well, you wouldn't know, but Jiroh has a really big crush on Atobe. Actually, the entire school probably does. Oh," Gakuto overrode Oshitari before he could open his mouth. "It doesn't really matter that he's a guy. _He's Atobe Keigo. _He's pretty enough to be a girl, but don't tell him I said that. He'd kill me. Or, he'd take of off regulars, which is pretty much the same thing," Gakuto mused. "Yeah, but as I was saying, Jiroh sort of confessed to Atobe right before summer started. The last day of school, I think it was. Anyway, Atobe said no. Said he was interested in someone else. Who knows if that's true? For all we know it is, Keigo cares enough about Jiroh, they are best friends after all, to lie in order to spare his feelings." Gakuto shrugged. "On the other hand, it's really out of character for Keigo to lie in order to spare someone's feelings. "

"I still don't understand," Oshitari said slowly. "Why would Jiroh's confession make Atobe feel the need to make an example out of him?"

"You don't understand Hyoutei yet. It's, for want of a better word, vicious. You can't just admit to liking someone in the open, can't admit your gay, even if it is Atobe Keigo."

Oshitari opened his mouth but Gakuto kept talking. "I'm not saying Keigo's homophobic or even prejudice. It's just," Gakuto fumbled around for the right way to say it. "Keigo wields a lot of power here, if you couldn't tell."

Oshitari snorted at that. Yeah, he could tell all right.

"See, you're new and even you can tell. But, yeah, in return, he has to keep us under control. He has to lead by example. Here at Hyoutei, you can't be gay. It's not normal, against nature, and all that stuff. It's stupid."

Oshitari completely agreed. What he didn't understand was why Gakuto wanted to have this conversation. But Gakuto, strange Gakuto, looked Oshitari straight in the eye and answered this question, too. "Because, sooner or later, you will fall in love with Atobe Keigo. You can't help it. You just will. And I'm telling you, as your friend, that you'd better keep it to yourself."

Then Gakuto shrugged and said a quiet, See you tomorrow, and was gone.

*

Oshitari was still deep in thought when Atobe Keigo emerged from the showers, wet hair dripping and looking delectable in his ironed white shirt.

"So, have you decided to join the tennis team?" Atobe asked smoothly as they started walking, Oshitari easily keeping up. He got the distinct impression there was a not so hidden 'my' before tennis.

"Yes, I think it seems like a worthy investment." Oshitari's eyes slid to his companion and soon to be Vice-captain. He hoped Atobe picked up the subtext.

Atobe's grin shifted gears and his teeth showed for a moment. "I can't wait to test out your abilities, then."

_On or off court?_

"Ah, both, of course." Atobe's smile was positively feral.

Oshitari blinked. Had he really just asked that out loud? Apparently so. He flushed slightly.

"I hear you play the violin," Atobe added.

Right, Oshitari thought. Off the court indeed. "Yes," was his vocal response.

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your tennis practice. That's all I ask."

"Right." Oshitari was sure that wasn't_ all _Atobe asked. "Should I fill out a form?"

Atobe laughed and Oshitari was enchanted with the sound. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll just call the Captain to notify him to our newest addition."

Oshitari didn't miss how he used the word 'notify' and not 'confirm'. It really was Atobe who made the rules around here. "Thank you. Ah," he paused. "How are you getting home?"

Atobe laughed again and Oshitari had to mentally shake himself. Atobe snapped his fingers and a limo pulled up. Atobe called over his shoulder before getting in, "Call Kabaji tonight and give him your sizes. He'll set you up. Morning practice is at seven. Be there."

Oshitari nodded and started to walk away. The limo pulled up beside him and he waited. The window rolled down.

"One more thing." Atobe paused for dramatic effect. "I get there early to warm up."

"Six thirty." It wasn't a question but Oshitari was dying to know the answer.

"Perfect." Oshitari caught a last glimpse before the window rolled back up.

A part of his conversation with Gakuto echoed in his brain, _Said he was interested in someone else. _Well, even if it had at a time been true, it didn't seem as though Atobe had any problems moving on. Oshitari found he had no qualms with being the rebound guy. He stopped walking for a moment and then laughed to himself. Oh, he was in trouble, wasn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

When Oshitari emerged from the locker rooms, dressed in the Hyoutei tennis jersey, it was precisely 6:30 AM and Atobe was already running laps to warm up, swinging his racket back in forth in controlled motions. The show off. Oshitari unpacked his own racket and waited until Atobe passed by him before joining him.

"Morning," Oshitari greeted. He evened his breathes to match Atobe's.

"Good morning." He looked at Oshitari's attire. "Very nice." He flashed Oshitari a grin, momentarily blind sighting him. "Ready to lose?"

"Never."

"That's what I like to hear! I'm ready when you are."

Oshitari's smirk mirrored Atobe's own. "One set match? Your serve. Let's do this."

Atobe nodded. Simultaneously, both turned their feet towards the nearest court.

"Ore-sama shall not go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Oshitari slid back. He stopped talking and focused himself. He placed himself a little to the left of the middle on the baseline. All his mental notes on yesterday's match with Jiroh flew out of his head when Atobe served fast and hard.

He dashed to catch up with it. It was surprisingly heavy, with a slight grunt, Oshitari flung it back. Atobe had already moved and was waiting to receive it. He volleyed it cleanly back at Oshitari. Back tracking, Oshitari lobbed. _Damn. _Atobe had leaped into the air and _hovered there_ for a moment before smashing it to Oshitari's feet or rather, where they had been before Oshitari had read the move and leaped back. He grinned as the wind picked up, rotating his body in quick smooth circles and revealed Higuma Otoshi.

However when he turned and looked up, Atobe was already at the base line. But he wasn't quite fast enough and incredulously looked from where the ball had landed back to Oshitari's smug face. Atobe's eyes lit up and his smirk-like smile did strangely wonderful things to Oshitari's stomach.

"Fifteen-love," Atobe announced and there was a competitive sparkle in his eye.

"What?" Oshitari asked.

"It was out," Atobe replied.

Oshitari stalked over and indeed it was.

Walking back, Oshitari rolled his shoulders back and tightened his grip on his racket. "Just serve."

And Atobe did. But not before holding up his hand and letting out a chilling laugh. "Insight," he bellowed. Oshitari paused, _What?_

And suddenly, the game tripled in intensity. It was as though Atobe could see every weak link in Oshitari's play. Well, that was interesting, Oshitari thought. Now, how to counter? He had no idea. Gritting his teeth, he jumped back in the match with renewed determination.

*

Atobe was so absorbed in the game that he didn't notice the audience their playing had gathered. He saw Oshitari's eyes glance sideways as he was readying to serve, and Atobe's own followed. Atobe needed to finish this quickly. He hesitated, was it too soon to reveal this move he'd been perfecting? No, Oshitari was worthy, he could tell. Then he called out, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "Let me see it" he challenged. He served and blinked. Atobe was already at the net. A lob? Oshitari instinctively stepped backwards ready for Atobe's worst. And it was bad. Using a drive volley, Atobe won the last point.

He didn't announce the score; he didn't have to.

"Mou Keigo! That was incredible! Why didn't you play like that with me?" Jiroh tried to pout but he was too hyper.

Atobe used one hand to smooth back his elegantly wind-swept hair. "Ore-sama never reveals his best moves in practice, you know that."

"So, there's more?" Jiroh eyes got larger; something Oshitari had been sure couldn't be possible.

Atobe's eyes flicked in Oshitari's directions. "Yes, didn't you just hear what I said? Never in practice."

"Hmmm, 'pose that's true. Mou, I can't wait for Kantou!"

Atobe indulgently ruffled Jiroh's hair.

"Geez, don't send him into cardiac arrest now."

"Ryoh, so nice of you to join us," Atobe greeted snidely, but there was less bite than usual. "Good match. That was Higuma Otoshi, wasn't it?"

It was Oshitari's turn to be surprised. "Yes, but how did you know?"

Atobe just smiled. "You'll have to show me that again."

"But of course," Oshitari said but he was drowned out by Atobe's louder voice.

"Ahn, why is everyone standing here? Go run 10 laps for warm up. First years, practice swings. 100 forehands and backhands each!"

"Wow, Keigo, you're in a good mood. Why so few-" Gakuto stopped as Ryoh and Jiroh both elbowed him.

Atobe looked at Oshitari who stared back.

"That was an excellent game. I take it you're an all rounder?" inquired Atobe, like he didn't already know the answer.

"As are you."

"Fair enough."

They started running together and both, already pumped up from their earlier game, couldn't help but notice how it felt oddly right.


	6. Chapter 6

The last day of school had just ended and Atobe, in a fit of generosity that came from seemingly nowhere but to which no one objected, had canceled practice. However, the dangerous way his eyes had burned left no doubt in anyone's mind that it would become a common practice in the coming year. Their captain had said a few things, mostly how he was leaving Hyoutei in good hands and everyone had nodded. Atobe becoming captain didn't change anything; he was already in Singles 1 and pretty much ran things anyway. Now he just had the official title. Still, Atobe had nodded, accepting the responsibility as was his right, as a prince would take his crown by divine right.

Oshitari waited as everyone dispersed, eager to get home and start their summer. Gakuto waved at him, signaling that they would see each other that night at Atobe's party.

The party was in a few hours and he had to go home to get ready. Still, he hung back. He wanted to ....He wasn't quit sure. He just knew he wanted to catch Atobe alone, without everyone else observing Atobe's every move. He waited a good fifteen minutes but nothing. Atobe seemed to have disappeared. Giving up and feeling foolish, Oshitari headed towards Hyoutei's entrance. He decided to pass by the tennis courts.

He stopped mid-step. He had been sure everyone had gone home. He was curious; he could hear the slap of a tennis hitting the chain link fence. He followed the sound, knowing there was only one person who had access to the courts at this time, as well as the drive. And sure enough, there was Atobe Keigo himself. He was in his tennis jersey which explained why Oshitari hadn't see him, he'd escaped to the Hyoutei locker room. But what....Oshitari blinked. _Was that Higuma Otoshi? _Yes it was. But when had Atobe had the time to learn it? Oshitari didn't have a clue.

And there, as he gazed at his captain repeatedly hitting Oshitari's move as though it was his own, he fell just a little bit in love.

And then Atobe threw the ball up, hit it, and the ball-didn't bounce. Instead, it went straight down the court. What in the world?

The Kantou tournament had just finished and Atobe certainly would have shown those moves against Sanada if he'd been able to.

He remebered, all of a sudden, Atobe whipsering excitedly to Jiroh about his new serve. What was its name? Oh, right. Tannhäuser. Brillaint.

So Oshitari watched, fascinated as Atobe spun and served, alternating and perfecting his moves. Oshitari knew he was watching something incredible, watching Atobe bring his skill level up a notch. He couldn't help admiring his vice-captain. Oshitari smirked; technically Atobe was his captain now. Truthfully, Oshitari was certain that was the real reason why the party was being held.

As Atobe executed a perfect Higuma Otoshi, Oshitari couldn't help but admit that _Atobe was magnificent_. All his arrogance gone, gone and replaced by steel determination. If Oshitari could have seen his eyes, he was sure there was a concentrated cold fire in his eyes.

He didn't know how long the stayed there, but Atobe had to know he was there. When a completely unsurprised Atobe passed Oshitari on the way to the Hyoutei changing rooms, when he offered Oshitari a triumphant smile, it was far more breathtaking than his usual prideful smirk. The old smile paled in comparison, because it was _fake_, Oshitari now realized. That Atobe showed himself genuinely, even just a little bit, even if it was only because he was buoyed, gratified Oshitari in a way he couldn't explain.

The second the back of Atobe's proudly held head was out of sight, Oshitari found his feet would once more obey him. He turned towards his home. He had a party to go to and a captain to congratulate.


	7. Chapter 7

Oshitari spent half of the drive to Atobe's telling himself he wasn't excited at the prospect of seeing Atobe and after he failed at that, he spent the next half wondering what he'd actually do when he saw the newly crowned captain. The car pulled into the driveway in front of the Atobe estates and Oshitari, though he'd been there before, was once again impressed with the sheer size of it. He got out of the car before his driver could open the door. The driver got back into the car and drove off; he knew the drill; Oshitari would call when he wanted to be picked up.

Oshitari opened the double doors, not bothering to ring the bell. Atobe had told them all to spread the word to ring the bell, but Oshitari was late and besides, he knew where the spare key was because; Atobe had shown him where for some inexplicable reason. The same reason for which Oshitari's heart thumped steadily, a touch faster than usual.

He made his way to the sound of pop music and multicolored lights, which spilled from the door that was slightly a jar. He paused before entering and was overwhelmed by the catchy, loud music playing from the enormous speakers in the corner. A DJ was scratching and doing something that was utterly foreign to Oshitari but sounded good nonetheless.

He scanned the group, searching for a teammate but it was hard; a lot of people had come. He spied a familiar blue cap but it was immediately lost in the sea of heads and swaying bodies. Oshitari guessed that was fine; Ryo still had somewhat of an aversion to him.

"Yuushi! You're late!"

Oshitari turned quickly, glad at the familiar shout that was unmistakably Gakuto's.

"Sorry. Have you seen Kei-Atobe?" Oshitari yelled, trying to make himself heard over the noise.

Gakuto smiled in a mischievous way Oshitari did not like at all, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a warm puff of air right next to his ear as rich voice said, "Turn around."

Oshitari didn't react on the outside, though on the inside his stomach leapt. When he felt he could talk he said, "Nice party, Atobe."

"Thanks," Atobe spread his arms out in sweeping gesture, the dancing people around him avoiding the arms. "Want to dance? Gakuto, will you get us something? Yuushi, what'd you like?"

Gakuto made a mock salute.

"Ah, I'll just have water."

"I'll have the same, then."

"Two waters, coming right up sirs!"Gakuto cast Oshitari a _look _that said, Good luck with _that_. That, clearly referring to the already dancing Atobe. Oshitari was content just to watch the captain sway tantalizingly from side to side but then Atobe started doing a series of moves that clearly called for another person to participate. Pretending he wasn't happy to oblidge, Oshitari allowed Atobe to wrap an arm around his waist, the other around his neck. Oshitari felt soft lips caress his the curve of his ear as Atobe breathed, "Dance with me."

Atobe danced like he played tennis, all calculation and manipulation. A lot force and drive. Everything that Atobe benefited from in tennis would also help off court or in bed. Any future lover of Atobe Keigo would have to acknowledge his power and understand him. The person and the player, the boy and the young, and the that they were all one person. Would have to love and accept the amazing qualities of Atobe Keigo.

Shaking off thoughts of Atobe's potential future lover, Oshitari gritted his teeth and caught Atobe by the shoulders. Atobe kept dancing and Oshitari was pulled into embracing Atobe for a few short, precious seconds in which he felt the warmth of Atobe's toned body.

Atobe dipped his head to Oshitari's ear as he said in the same voice, "Kiss me."

More than willing, Oshitari turned his face to Atobe's.

"But not here," laughing, Atobe pulled his face away from Oshitari's in favor of leading them both to god knows where, Oshitari wouldn't have left for the world. They passed some of the regulars who threw confused and jealous looks at both of them respectively. But it didn't matter, Oshitari would learn, because they were both each other's. Oshitari saw Gakuto and mouthed the word 'later' at him. Gakuto saw the two of them were holding hands and the wide smirk on their captain's face and beamed at Oshitari, shooting him a thumps up sign.

Atobe lead them to a door, which he opened. He went in, waving for Oshitari to follow him. When he was in, Atobe shut the door behind him, before leaning on it. He gestured around the room, bare except for a bed, bedside table with a lamp on it. Oshitari tried not to stare at the bed and looked instead at Atobe. "It's a guest room that we hardly ever use. Still, I'm not really supposed to be here. I am supposedly hosting this party. I'm the captain, now." Atobe shrugged like he couldn't care less, but his dark blue eyes were serious and Oshitari wasn't fooled. That he was trying to seem at ease was Oshitari's guess. He watched in avid fascination as Atobe's lips moved and produced such a stirring sound.

"So, Yuushi, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Oshitari imprisoned Atobe with two extended arms, his two hands on either sides of Atobe's head. "Yeah, _Keigo, _I am." This time, when Oshitari bent forward, Atobe eagerly opened his mouth to receive a kiss that was long past its expiration date but was hot anyway because Atobe was the captain of Hyoutei and Oshitari was the tensai who was determined to make them both fall in love.

Gakuto was still laughing when Ryo and Jiroh joined him a few minutes later. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Yuushi's into Atobe."

"Big deal. Is there anyone who's not?" snorted Ryo, dismissive. He'd long accepted that his relationship with Atobe would forever be a love-hate kind. As long as he got to see Atobe's shirt ride up a couple inches in their matches, he was fine.

"Did they go off to Atobe's room, then?" Jiroh asked, suppressing a sniffle. He knew he didn't have a chance with Atobe, but it had been okay since no one else had Atobe either. But now…It still hurt, but Jiroh knew it would be okay. Atobe was an awesome friend and would make an excellent captain.

"Mmmm, Keigo _was_ looking a bit desperate. Perhaps a bathroom instead?" Gakuto snickered helpfully.

Jiroh shot him a look; Atobe Keigo never looked anything other than bored except when the situation warranted but sometimes, even then.

Ryo spoke aloud what they'd all been thinking, "It's about time."


	8. Chapter 8

Oshitari spent half of the drive to Atobe's telling himself he wasn't excited at the prospect of seeing Atobe and after he failed at that, he spent the next half wondering what he'd actually do when he saw the newly crowned captain. The car pulled into the driveway in front of the Atobe estates and Oshitari, though he'd been there before, was once again impressed with the sheer size of it. He got out of the car before his driver could open the door. The driver got back into the car and drove off; he knew the drill; Oshitari would call when he wanted to be picked up.

Oshitari opened the double doors, not bothering to ring the bell. Atobe had told them all to spread the word to ring the bell, but Oshitari was late and besides, he knew where the spare key was because; Atobe had shown him where for some inexplicable reason. The same reason for which Oshitari's heart thumped steadily, a touch faster than usual.

He made his way to the sound of pop music and multicolored lights, which spilled from the door that was slightly a jar. He paused before entering and was overwhelmed by the catchy, loud music playing from the enormous speakers in the corner. A DJ was scratching and doing something that was utterly foreign to Oshitari but sounded good nonetheless.

He scanned the group, searching for a teammate but it was hard; a lot of people had come. He spied a familiar blue cap but it was immediately lost in the sea of heads and swaying bodies. Oshitari guessed that was fine; Ryo still had somewhat of an aversion to him.

"Yuushi! You're late!"

Oshitari turned quickly, glad at the familiar shout that was unmistakably Gakuto's.

"Sorry. Have you seen Kei-Atobe?" Oshitari yelled, trying to make himself heard over the noise.

Gakuto smiled in a mischievous way Oshitari did not like at all, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a warm puff of air right next to his ear as rich voice said, "Turn around."

Oshitari didn't react on the outside, though on the inside his stomach leapt. When he felt he could talk he said, "Nice party, Atobe."

"Thanks," Atobe spread his arms out in sweeping gesture, the dancing people around him avoiding the arms. "Want to dance? Gakuto, will you get us something? Yuushi, what'd you like?"

Gakuto made a mock salute.

"Ah, I'll just have water."

"I'll have the same, then."

"Two waters, coming right up sirs!"Gakuto cast Oshitari a _look _that said, Good luck with _that_. That, clearly referring to the already dancing Atobe. Oshitari was content just to watch the captain sway tantalizingly from side to side but then Atobe started doing a series of moves that clearly called for another person to participate. Pretending he wasn't happy to oblidge, Oshitari allowed Atobe to wrap an arm around his waist, the other around his neck. Oshitari felt soft lips caress his the curve of his ear as Atobe breathed, "Dance with me."

Atobe danced like he played tennis, all calculation and manipulation. A lot force and drive. Everything that Atobe benefited from in tennis would also help off court or in bed. Any future lover of Atobe Keigo would have to acknowledge his power and understand him. The person and the player, the boy and the young, and the that they were all one person. Would have to love and accept the amazing qualities of Atobe Keigo.

Shaking off thoughts of Atobe's potential future lover, Oshitari gritted his teeth and caught Atobe by the shoulders. Atobe kept dancing and Oshitari was pulled into embracing Atobe for a few short, precious seconds in which he felt the warmth of Atobe's toned body.

Atobe dipped his head to Oshitari's ear as he said in the same voice, "Kiss me."

More than willing, Oshitari turned his face to Atobe's.

"But not here," laughing, Atobe pulled his face away from Oshitari's in favor of leading them both to god knows where, Oshitari wouldn't have left for the world. They passed some of the regulars who threw confused and jealous looks at both of them respectively. But it didn't matter, Oshitari would learn, because they were both each other's. Oshitari saw Gakuto and mouthed the word 'later' at him. Gakuto saw the two of them were holding hands and the wide smirk on their captain's face and beamed at Oshitari, shooting him a thumps up sign.

Atobe lead them to a door, which he opened. He went in, waving for Oshitari to follow him. When he was in, Atobe shut the door behind him, before leaning on it. He gestured around the room, bare except for a bed, bedside table with a lamp on it. Oshitari tried not to stare at the bed and looked instead at Atobe. "It's a guest room that we hardly ever use. Still, I'm not really supposed to be here. I am supposedly hosting this party. I'm the captain, now." Atobe shrugged like he couldn't care less, but his dark blue eyes were serious and Oshitari wasn't fooled. That he was trying to seem at ease was Oshitari's guess. He watched in avid fascination as Atobe's lips moved and produced such a stirring sound.

"So, Yuushi, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Oshitari imprisoned Atobe with two extended arms, his two hands on either sides of Atobe's head. "Yeah, _Keigo, _I am." This time, when Oshitari bent forward, Atobe eagerly opened his mouth to receive a kiss that was long past its expiration date but was hot anyway because Atobe was the captain of Hyoutei and Oshitari was the tensai who was determined to make them both fall in love.

Gakuto was still laughing when Ryo and Jiroh joined him a few minutes later. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Yuushi's into Atobe."

"Big deal. Is there anyone who's not?" snorted Ryo, dismissive. He'd long accepted that his relationship with Atobe would forever be a love-hate kind. As long as he got to see Atobe's shirt ride up a couple inches in their matches, he was fine.

"Did they go off to Atobe's room, then?" Jiroh asked, suppressing a sniffle. He knew he didn't have a chance with Atobe, but it had been okay since no one else had Atobe either. But now…It still hurt, but Jiroh knew it would be okay. Atobe was an awesome friend and would make an excellent captain.

"Mmmm, Keigo _was_ looking a bit desperate. Perhaps a bathroom instead?" Gakuto snickered helpfully.

Jiroh shot him a look; Atobe Keigo never looked anything other than bored except when the situation warranted but sometimes, even then.

Ryo spoke aloud what they'd all been thinking, "It's about time."


	9. Chapter 9

Oshitari felt better after a good nine hours of sleep. He lazed around the house, flipping through the channels, pausing whenever he noticed a good romance movie was on, before changing the channel. He decided to go for a runaround noon. He slipped on his trainers and off he went. He didn't know where he was going, didn't have a specific location in mind. Running always helped him clear his thoughts and his mind had been in turmoil as of late.

Atobe Keigo. Just thinking about that night two weeks ago made his stomach roll over. He decided after he'd gotten home from having ice cream with Gakuto that he didn't want any more to do with that diva. He was stuck up, arrogant, and stood for all the Hyoutei qualities he hated. What was more, he was obviously in some strange romantic entanglement with Tezuka Kunimitsu. He had no idea where Sanada came into it, but he clearly did. Oshitari recalled the way Atobe's eyes had flared up when he met Sanada across the net. The power that Oshitari usually felt radiate from Atobe when he played had tripled. Atobe had shown moves that he didn't in practice; Insight, Jack Knife.

And now, Oshitari knew, he had even more moves in his artillery; Higuma Otoshi, his newTannhäuserserve.

Oshitari sighed, the gap between his captain and himself seemed to be widening. Why did he care? He shouldn't. He didn't. He was done. _Done _completely and utterly-

"Atobe?"

The boy turned his head, proving that it was indeed Atobe Keigo.

"Ah, Yuushi," Atobe greeted. "Do you wish to join me?"he asked as the bus pulled up in front of the stop.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Atobe smiled innocently; Oshitari thought he looked too smug, "Come with me and find out."

Oshitari hesitated, knowing Atobe would leave him behind without a seconds thought; it wasn't as though he hadn't done so before. So he shrugged and got on the bus after his quite possibly insane captain.

So much for being done. He shouldn't have cared where Atobe was going, shouldn't have followed him, in any case. But he did and he had.

"Kuso," he muttered under his breath. Why couldn't he leave Atobe alone? His life would be so much easier. That was probably why.

He leaned over and whispered in Atobe's ear, "You owe me, buchou." He leaned back, satisfied and impressed when Atobe suppressed a shiver.

"I know. But you don't want me to do _that _to you right now, do you?"Atobe's expression was bright and cheerful, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards innocently.

Atobe, Oshitari thought, should try another tactic because the whole innocent act did nothing for him.

"I dare you," Oshitari retorted, pleased at the mildly shocked expression on his captain's face.

The said nothing for the rest of the bus ride. Atobe pulled out a book and Oshitari spent the time alternating between looking out the window and looking at Atobe who seemed to have stopped reading and was using all of his energy to concentrate on…something. Oshitari wondered if he was allowed to talk about Tezuka butfigured Atobe might kick him off the team.

"We're here." Atobe said all of a sudden, rising fromhis seat. Oshitari automatically lookedoutside and started.

"But this is…" It was Oshitari's turn to fall silent.

Atobe nodded and shouldered his tennis bag. "Rikkai Dai."

"But why…"

Oshitari thought he knew, though, before Atobe replied. Oshitari hoped he was joking when he was told, but didn't say so; he knew Atobe better than that. Well damn, was all he could think. He grinned despite himself; this was more than a re-match; Atobe had something up his sleeve. He was probably going to show Sanada his new moves. Oshitari could feel himself getting pumped up for the upcoming match, even though he was only going to be a bystander.

Atobe's cocky grin was more feral and decidedly more malicious than Oshitari had ever seen it when he replied, "Ore-sama has a meeting with Sanada."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you serious?" Oshitari's mouth was dry.

Atobe ignored him and got off the bus with Oshitari doggedly trailing after him.

Oshitari stuck close to Atobe, who seemed to know where he was going, to the tennis courts where yellow and black figures darted back and forth.

Atobe and Oshitari surveyed the area before them.

"Sanada here?" Atobe asked of a red head that was chewing gum. The red head looked at him, eyes dancing.

Pop. The red head snapped his gum. Without taking his eyes off Atobe he called, "Oi! Fukubuchou! Atobe's here!"

If anyone hadn't been paying attention before, they were now.

"Atobe," a deep, humorless voice called.

Oshitari noticed Atobe become unnaturally still before he turned his head and smiled.

"Sanada," Atobe replied smoothly. "This is Hyoutei's resident tensai, Oshitari."

Oshitari stepped forward, hand extended. Sanada shook his hand firmly with his right.

"What brings you here?" Sanada asked, though he clearly knew the answer if the way his eyes gleamed were anything to go by.

"A match."

"Yukimura's not here," came the short, stiff response.

Perfect, Atobe thought. What he said was, "I'm not looking for him. I wanted a match with _you_."

"Ah." Sanada turned with military precision to face the rest of Rikkai present and barked, "The rest of you, back to practice."

"Hai!" was the obedient echo though it sounded slightly discouraged.

Sanada began to walk away from them, offering, "Let's go find a court."

Atobe unzipped his jacket. Sanada adjusted the brim of his black hat with his left hand.

"Smooth or rough?" Sanada issued the challenge, tossing a ball up and catching it with his racket.

"Rough." Atobe tossed Oshitari a reassuring smirk.

Oshitari was sweating and nothing had happened. Yet.

*

Oshitari had seen the tapes. He knew Sanada had his FuuRinKaInZanRai, his Invisible Swing.

But Atobe had moves, too. But were they enough?

Insight. Jack Knife. Higuma Otoshi. Hametsu e no rondo. Tannhäuser.

One after the other, all of them flowing like water, all of them performed and executed with startling accuracy. Sanada didn't seem surprised and acknowledged Atobe's strength with a powerful serve of his own.

The match continued and Oshitari had to remind himself to breathe several times. He forgot because there it was. Zan. Oshitari gripped the chain link fence so hard his knuckles turned white.

*

Atobe let the power flow through him. He could do this. He was waiting for _that. _And there- Zan. Mountain. Mind over matter, Atobe chanted to himself. Atobe knew Sanada was good. One of the best, in fact. But so was he.

Time to use _that. _Time to show Sanada all he could do. That he was destined to be Tezuka Kunimitsu's rival in tennis. So he activated it. Koori no Sekai. World of Ice.

*

Atobe felt strange, equal parts triumphant and incredulous. He'd just been kindly escorted kicked off the courts of Rikkai Dai by one quietly fuming Yukimura Seiichi. Sanada had looked for a split second mutinous before conceding to his captain. He and Atobe had shaken hands over the net, the look on the other's face expressed their appreciation for such a match. It was not often for Atobe to display his full power, and he thought while Sanada could probably request a match with his captain, he probably didn't.

There was something different, special, something amazing, about attacking each ball and warring for each point. Any game with Yukimura would feel too one-sided.

His mind replayed a single thought over and over: He could have won; should have won. He had finally figured out how to defeat Sanada, had come so close. It was enough; with Oshitari as a witness, he didn't have to prove it to anyone. Still, Atobe thought he might call Tezuka and…No. He'd let Tezuka find out about it on his own. Find out when they faced each other. As equals on the court.

He remembered what Jiroh said, "Love the one you're with, Keigo, before he slips away."

Speaking of which, Atobe's gaze slid to Oshitari, who hadn't said anything for a long time. He was presumably stunned, though by being kicked out or to the match, Atobe wasn't sure.

"Keigo, I just realized…You took the bus," Oshitari began, fumbling for words. Or neither, it seemed to Atobe as they walked out of Rikkai's main entrance, leaving many awestruck members and the three Demons of Rikkai Dai whispering in their wake.

Atobe didn't slow his pace so Oshitari didn't either. He answered, crossing his arms as he did so, "And your point is?"

"You…" Oshitari thought he could've been more coherent if Atobe stopped looking at him like _that_. His wish was granted as Atobe ducked his head and Oshitari found himself wishing it hadn't.

"Gakuto told me you were going to quit the tennis team."

Oshitari was about to explode; damn Gakuto for getting involved, damn Atobe for only caring about his tennis! Oshitari felt like crying. But then he realized...

"This match was for me?" Oshitari was deeply moved by the sentiment.

Atobe ignored his question which was all the answer Oshitari needed. So what if Atobe had thought if Oshitari saw him in all his glory he might think twice about quitting. So _what. _"Gakuto also told me you liked to go running." Atobe cleared his throat. "Before you showed up, I was debating whether or not to visit you…"

"That's so ..." Oshitari started to say but then Atobe made a face and Oshitari thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Unlike me, I know," Atobe supplied, his voice mockingly pained.

"I was going to say romantic," Oshitari commented. All of a sudden he started to laugh. Atobe looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Just think," Oshitari chortled, "if I had watched the bus pull up and you hadn't gotten on."

Atobe laughed too, the sound singing through Oshitari's veins.

"Ore-sama would've figured it out and made it work to his advantage."

"I've no doubt."

"Good," Atobe told him. "Then if you're sure…" He took one confident step forward. Atobe kissed Oshitari. It wasn't like in those romance books Oshitari liked to read on the air plane, though the feeling Atobe gave him was much the same as the air plane taking off. It was messy and wet and perfect.

"Stop thinking," Atobe ordered softly into the kiss, hands coming up and twining themselves into dark blue hair.

Oshitari closed his eyes and had one last thought on the matter before he yielded. While he hated to sound cliché, Oshitari had to admit, the way their mouths fit together was pretty close to absolute perfection.

~ Fin


End file.
